All I want
by DPIH
Summary: Lilly is finally given a chance at happiness but is something going to happen that will take it all away again. Mostly a T rated story althought there will be a couple of chapters rated M
1. Feeling Lonely

All I want

A/N this will be my first story that I will be posting as I write. All others I have written completely before I post. Set sometime in season 7

Chapter 1: Feeling Lonely

Lilly walked down the hall to his apartment. Scotty had just purchased his first condo and he had invited the gang over to celebrate with his family. Lilly sighed as she reached his door, she was alone, again. She had considered calling Ray to see if he was in town but changed her mind. Lilly knocked on the door.

"Hey Lil" Scotty said as he opened the door "Come on in" he stepped aside and let her in.

"Nice place" She commented as she scanned the living room

"Yeah cost a lot but totally worth it. The others are in the kitchen help yourself to a beer" he said as he hung up her coat. Lilly headed into the kitchen waving hello to Will, Nick and Stillman.

"Hey Lil" they said in unison and she smiled as she grabbed a beer out of the ice bucket. Soon the living room was full of Scotty's family and friends and Lilly started to wonder if anyone would miss her if she slipped off home. She was feeling even more lonely even though she was surrounded by so many people.

Two hours later and Scotty was looking around for Lilly. He hadn't seen her in awhile and he was staring to think she left without saying goodbye.

"Hey Boss you seen Lil?" he asked

"She said she was going to the roof for some air" His Boss replied "But that was half an hour ago" he added checking his watch. Starting to get concerned he grabbed his coat and walked out of his apartment and towards the roof. When he walked out on to the roof of his building he heard a soft sobbing and his heart leapt into his throat, Lilly Rush was crying? He had to be hearing things she never cried at least not in public.

"Lil?"

She hastily wiped his eyes and pasted a fake smile on her face hoping she could fool her partner into thinking she hadn't just been crying.

"Are you alright?" Scotty asked

"Yeah, fine"

"No you're not, you've been crying"

She sighed, why did she think she'd be able to fool him into thinking nothing was wrong. He'd always been able to tell something was bothering her "I am just sick and tired of being all alone Scotty"

"Oh Lil, I am sorry" she walked over to the rail that over looked the amazing Philadelphia skyline.

"You got yourself a nice view" she said and he grinned

"Don't worry Lil, You'll find someone. You of all people deserve to be happy" He stated and she leaned against him. He always knew what to say to make her feel better.

"You think so?" she asked

"Of course" he stated empathically "You are beautiful, funny, smart and caring Lil anyone who ends up with you is gotta be the luckiest guy on the planet." She wrapped her arm around him and leaned further into his warmth. The feeling of her small hand on the small of his back sent waved of heat racing through his body. He turned to face her and raised a hand to wipe a tear off her cheek that lingered there. Lilly could feel the warmth from his hand against her soft cheek and she looked him in his eyes, they were so full of compassion and honesty and she suddenly felt a lot less lonely.

"I am havin dinner with my parents tomorrow, you wanna join me?" Scotty asked

"I don't want to intrude on your family time" Lilly said

"You won't be, were friends right?"

"Yes"

"Great then you'll come?"

"Okay"

"Great now let's go inside before we freeze out here" and she chuckled following him back inside.

A/n Okay what did you guys think, Love it? Hate It? Unsure of where I am going? Please read and review.


	2. Meet The Parents

Chapter 2: Meet the parents

Lilly lay in bed that night wide awake, she couldn't stop thinking about what Scotty had said. He called her beautiful, sure lots of guys called her beautiful but they normally said it to get into her pants. Then they'd split after they realised her copious issues she had with trust and commitment which was the reason she put walls around her heart to begin with. But Scotty, he hadn't flinched or run a mile and she had shared more with him than anyone else. One of their first cases together she had told him something from her childhood and rather than request another partner or run back to narcotics he seemed care. Scotty it seemed still held out hope that one day even she would find the one guy who she wouldn't have to hide her heart from, the guy who would love her for all her faults and issues. The man who would understand her insane almost obsessive way she was with her job. Maybe another cop, maybe Scotty, wait where did that come from she thought. Sure she had noticed how good-looking he was and how dedicated, funny and driven he was every bit as much as she was but she had never considered him in that way. She tried to close her eyes and go to sleep but all she could think of was the feeling of his hand on her cheek that made her feel as if she wasn't lonely anymore.

Scotty hadn't slept any better than Lilly had that night. When he told her she was beautiful he mentally kicked himself he had almost let the cat out of the bag about his feelings for her. When he told her that she would find someone he had secretly wished she find him. He was in love with her; he had known that for a long time now. When she got shot he felt like his whole life was over, when he heard she had been offered a job with the fbi cold case unit he hoped she turn it down cause he knew he wouldn't be able to keep comming into work without her smiling face greeting him every day. So he invited her to have dinner with him and his parents, not a date like he wished it could be but still maybe if she spent some time with him outside of work she'd see the other side of him he longed to show her and maybe just maybe she'd fall for him too.

The next evening Lilly was putting on the final touches to her makeup and stood back looking in the mirror. A knock on the door cause her to jump and she cursed as she dropped her hairspray on the floor. She walked to the door, tugging on her skirt she didn't really feel comfortable in a skirt but she figured she might have to wear something better than just the usual pants she wore to work.

"Hey Lil" he greeted her "You look fantastic" she said taking in her outfit

"Really? Are you sure you want me to tag along with you tonight?"

"Yeah Lil, its fine Ma's been wanting me to invite you over for a while I've been telling her a lot about you" and seeing the panicked look in her eyes he added "I talk about everyone from work"

They drove the rest of the way in silence and Scotty was already mentally kicking himself for freaking her out already. "Here we are" he announced as he pulled into the driveway. Her heart was pounding so hard and she was feeling extremely nervous. "You okay Lil?" he asked she took a deep breath and nodded as they walked towards the front door. Scotty knocked and waited for his mother to answer.

"Holá Mi hijo" Mrs Valens said pulling her son into a hug and kissing his cheek.

"Holá Mama, Ma this is Lilly Rush my partner, Lil this is my mother Rosa" He said and Mrs Valens smiled.

"So this is the Woman you talk about, she is very beautiful" Lilly blushed and Scotty rolled his eyes. They followed Rosa into the house. "Sorry about her, just don't listen to her" he muttered. When they reached the dining room Scotty saw his father look up from his spot on the couch "Holá Mi hijo"

"Hey Paps, Dad this is Lilly, Lil my Dad Ramiro" the elderly gentleman stood up and held out his hand to her and Lilly shook it. "So nice to meet you, Scotty tells us a lot about his colleagues" he said and Lilly smiled "He talks a lot about you as well"

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, Scotty help me set the table" Scotty sighed and followed his mother into the kitchen leaving Ramiro and Lilly alone in the small living room.

"So, we finally met this Lilly you talk so much about. She is very pretty"

"Ma, were just partners and friends nothing else" he said but his mother gave him a look that told him she didn't believe him. Once the table was set Lilly and Ramiro were called into the small kitchen and they sat down.

"This smells wonderful Mrs Valens" Lilly said

"Please call me Rosa, Mrs Valens makes me sound old" Ramiro placed a hand on his wife's hand and smiled. Rosa served everybody and then sat down.

"So Lilly do you have any brothers and sisters?" Rosa asked

"Err I have a little sister, Christina" Lilly said

"Are you two close?"

"No not really" Lilly was starting to feel like one of her suspects

"Ma, stop giving her the third degree" Scotty said exasperatedly

"What, I am not allowed to ask her anything?" Scotty rolled his eyes and gave up.

Dinner continued in much the same way with Rosa occasionally peppering her with questions and she answered them asking some of her own and soon Rosa, Ramiro and Lilly were getting along and laughing. Scotty watched silently and smiled as he saw Lilly laughing, it made him happy that she was getting along with his parents.

After dinner Scotty and his father started to clear the table while Rosa took Lilly by the hand and led her into the living room to show her the family photo albums (much to Scotty's protests).

"So your just partners huh?" his father said as they started to wash up

"Don't you start Paps" Scotty groaned

"But you love her, I see it in your face" Scotty sighed, he never been able to hid anything from his parents

"Yes, I love her"

"Does she know?"

"No, and I ain't gonna say anything"

"Why?"

"Because, she doesn't feel the same way bout me and I'd scare her off and I rather have her in my life as just a friend then not in my life at all"

"I think you are making a mistake Scotty, but it's your life"

They continued to clean up, Scotty completely that Lilly who was standing just outside the kitchen had heard every word.

A/n: Lilly overheard, will she tell Scotty? Will she feel the same way? Please read and review. Pretty please


	3. Admit

Chapter 3: Admit

They left his parents place half an hour later and she couldn't help but shoot him glances

"What?" he asked after the tenth time he had caught her looking at him

"You were a cute kid Valens" she teased and he groaned

"I can't believe Ma showed you those"

"I particularly liked the one with you and Mike in matching pirate costumes"

"Hey I was three and it was Halloween" he said defensively and Lilly chuckled.

"So when do I get to see your embarrassing childhood photos"

"Um never" she replied

"Oh come on Lil, you got to see mine I think it's only fair I get to see yours"

"Fine" she sighed as they pulled up outside her apartment and Scotty chuckled in victory. He followed her up the steps and into her apartment.

"Make yourself at home" she said pointing to the couch and he sat down watching her cross the room to the small bookshelf and take out a small photo album "Her" she said handing it to him "Go nuts" he laughed and flipped it open. He looked down at the pictures of Little Lilly and Christina. He came across one of them at the beach and he looked up to see Lilly wiping a tear from her eye

"That was the last time I saw my dad" she said "It was taken at after he left, he came back on day to take us to the beach, Chris thought he was gonna come back but I knew better. That night he was gone again"

"I am sorry Lil maybe this was a bad idea" he closed the photo album "I should go" he announced standing up.

"Can I ask you something?" She began timidly

"Sure"

"Why didn't you tell me" he looked at her, a confused look on his face.

"Tell you bout what?"

"How you felt about me" Scotty felt his blood run cold.

"How did you know about that?"

"I overheard you and your Dad in the kitchen" Scotty sighed and ran a hand through his hair

"Don't worry bout it Lil, I was never gonna act on my feelings for you."

"Why not?" the question seemed to throw him and he sat back down

"Because you don't feel the same way bout me, and that's fine I mean I am just happy to be your friend and partner so we can just forget bout it" She reached across and put her hand on his arm.

"How do you know I don't feel the same when you never even asked me?" she said, a logical point he thought

"Well?"

"I don't know, lately I've been feeling so lonely but when I am with you...I just feel..." she trailed off and looked at him. "I think I might have feelings for you to" Scotty broke into a smile

"Really?" She nodded he tentatively raised a hand to her cheek and brushed aside a lock of hair. She stared at him in his dark eyes.

"Can I kiss you" he asked softly, she thought for a few seconds then nodded again. He leant forward and captured her lips with hers, Scotty's lips were so soft and so gentle and she melted against him. A low groan slipped out of mouth as Scotty's hand threaded through her hair deepening the kiss, as her hands clutched at his shirt. Breaking the kiss Scotty rested his forehead against hers "Oh Lil" he whispered Lilly smiled and looked him in the eyes. "I was thinking maybe we could...try this" she suggested and he felt the happiness spreading through him.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"How bout I take you to dinner tomorrow night?" he asked

"Sounds good"

"Well I better go, it's getting late" she followed him to the door and opened it.

"I'll see you tomorrow at work" and she nodded

"Goodnight Lil"

"Goodnight Scotty" he moved forward again and kissed her lightly on the lips and she felt as though her legs would give way. He broke the kiss brushing his hand over her cheek "Night Lil"

"Night" and he turned to walk back down the path towards his car.

A/N Valens and Rush are going on a date. Will there be fireworks? Will it go well? Even I don't know.


	4. Trying To Keep It Professional

Chapter 4: Trying To Keep It Professional

Lilly practically jumped out of bed the next morning and jumped into the shower. She sighed happily as she swept her unruly hair into a pony tail; she patted the girls goodbye and headed out the door. Arriving at the little coffee cart she asked for her usual and waited as the vendor to make her coffee.

"Hey you" a familiar voice purred behind her and she jumped

"You startled me" she said but she smiled up at Scotty

"Sorry" and his eyes travelled shamelessly over her body "Damm you look really hot today" he whispered and she smirked.

"We can't do this here" she said as she grabbed her coffee and paid the vendor

"What, a guy can't tell his partner how good she looks" he said grabbing a bagel and following her to the entrance of the PPD.

"Please, Scotty I just don't want anyone to know just yet. Not until I know that Boss want spilt us up" she said and he nodded.

"It's okay Lil, I promise I'll be completely professional while we're at work" he said and smiled at him in thanks as they headed for the elevators.

"Morning you two" Kat said as she looked up from her paper to see the pair walk into the Bullpen

"Hey Kat" Scotty said.

"Morning" Lilly replied taking her seat at her desk and pulling the large stack of paperwork from their recently closed case towards her. Scotty leaned over and grabbed half her stack of papers and started filling them out. "Just helping you out" he said to answer the look she had shot him. The others arrived and they all started to work in silence until young women approached their desks.

"Excuse me, I know your probably busy but are you the detectives they handle unsolved cases?"Lilly looked up from her paperwork.

"Yes, I am detective Rush and this is my partner detective Valens" she said indicating Scotty

"Hi, I am Tina Walsh. I was wondering if you could look into my father's murder" she said. Scotty and Lilly stood up and escorted her to the conference room offering her a seat which she took.

"What was your father's name?" Scotty asked

"Thomas, he was murdered in 1991, I was only thirteen at the time, the police never found his killer"

"Do you have any new information on this case?" Lilly asked

"Sort of, my mother died last week. I was cleaning up the house when I found this in a box of my father's things" She pulled out a photo of a middle aged man with his arms around a younger woman. "That's my father" Tina pointed to the man "But I have no idea who the woman is, the date on the photo is the day he died" Scotty took the photo. "Maybe This woman will have some idea of what happened to him" Tina said.

"We can try, but without knowing her identity it will be hard to track her down" Tina nodded and handed Lilly a business card. "I know that it's not much to go on, if you find anything..." Lilly nodded and Tina stood up and walked out of the precinct.

"Come on Lil, let's go see what the box tells us" Scotty said and they walked down to storage.

They walked through the stacks until they found the right row and began searching for their box. "Here it is" Scotty said pulling it off the shelf and walking over to the table. Lilly opened the box and took out the file flipping it open. "Thomas Walsh, 30, died from multiple stab wound to the chest and upper body, found in an alley in Fishtown on June 30th 1991." Lilly read.

"Holly crap" Scotty said looking at the crime scene photos of the man who was almost cut in two with the brutality of the attack. "Someone really didn't like this guy" Scotty cringed.

"Suspects were his business partner because they had a fight the day before he died but he had an alibi for the day of the murder. The case went cold in weeks."

"Maybe we should go talk to this Juan Hernandez" Scotty said reading the name over her shoulder."See if he remembers anything else" He continued and grabbing the box they moved back to the Bullpen.

After informing Stillman they headed out to talk with Hernandez. "So Lil, where did you wanna go to dinner?" He asked as they got into the car.

"I don't know, why don't you surprise me" She said teasingly

"Okay, I think I know the perfect place. A nice little restaurant in Centre city" Scotty said and she smiled. "Sounds good". They arrived at their destination a short time later and Scotty let out a low whistle. "Wow, nice digs" Scotty said as they pulled up the long gravel driveway "It would have to be the biggest house on the street" Scotty and Lilly exited the car and walked up to the front door.

"Can I help you?" An elderly Hispanic woman asked as she opened the door and came face to face with them.

"Yes Ma'am, Detectives Valens and Rush, Philly Pd we want to talk to a Mr Hernandez bout the death of Thomas Walsh back in 91" Scotty said

"Thomas, oh my that poor man, of course please come in and I get my husband" She said and she showed them into the living room. "Please wait here I'll fetch my husband"

They sank back into the into the large couch. Scotty looked around the room at the all the art and pictures on the wall when he spotted something that peaked his intrest. Standing up he walked across the room an picked up the photo frame.

"What are you doing?" Lilly whispered

"Ain't this the woman in that photo with Walsh?" he asked holding it out for her to look at. Lilly took out the photo out of the file and compared them. "Well, if she's not they could be twins" she replied.

"Detectives, my wife says you wanted to speak to me" Juan Hernandez said as he came into the living room.

"Yes Detectives Rush and Valens, we want to ask you some questions about the death of Thomas Walsh"

"I am not certain I can tell you anything more than what I told the detectives when he died."

"What was the fight about that you had the day before he died?" Lilly asked

"He wanted me to buy out his share of our restaurant, said he needed the money"

"And you refused?"

"I couldn't afford to buy him out" Hernandez said "We started to yell and then he left that was the last I saw him"

"Do you recognise this woman?" Lilly asked holding out the photo of Thomas and the unidentified woman.

"That's my sister Helena, but I don't understand they didn't know each other"

"This photo was taken the day he died so in all likelihood your sister was the last to see him alive, do you know how to contact her?"

"No, we had a fight I haven't spoken to her in almost 20 years" he said

"That's an awfully long time not to talk to your family" Scotty said

"I was an idiot, she got pregnant and she refused to tell me who the father was, said she wasn't going to tell me and that she wanted to raise the baby by herself. We argued and she left, that was the day Thomas died"

Lilly and Scotty exchanged looks "What was the last address you had for your sister?" She asked and Hernandez jotted down an address and handed to them. "She doesn't speak any English" He said

"Why not?"

"When our parents brought us over from Cuba, they could only afford to send one of us to school. Being a boy my father thought it would be better for me to get an education, Helena didn't learn English because our father didn't see the point in her knowing" He said

"Thank you for your time Mr Hernandez, we'll be in touch" Lilly and Scotty showed themselves of and drove back to the PPD.


	5. Date Night

Chapter 5: Date night

They arrived back at the precinct and started the search for Helena.

"She's not at her last know, didn't put in a forwarding address" Scotty said hanging up the phone

"She doesn't have a drivers licence" Lilly replied

"No listing for a Helena Hernandez, anywhere" Kat said

"She could have changed her name" Suggested Will

Lilly glanced at the clock and seeing it was almost five she sighed and looked across at Scotty.

"We ain't gonna get anything more tonight, I say that we call it a night pick it up tomorrow" and the others nodded in agreement. Scotty sent Lilly a quick text

I'll pick you up at seven, can't wait

Lilly smiled and pocketed her cell and headed out the door.

At seven on the dot she heard a sharp knock on her door and she smiled, crossing the room to open the door.

"Hey"

"Hey" she stood back to let him in

"You look amazin Lil" Scotty said taking in the small strapless red dress she was wearing "Never seen you in a dress before" he smiled

"You clean up pretty good yourself" she replied taking in his dark shirt and tie that complemented his good looks. She closed the slight gap between them and pressed her lips against his, His hands on her waist tugging him tighter towards him.

"I've wanted to do that all day" she whispered as she broke the kiss.

"Tell me bout it, it's been hell trying to keep my hands off you" he said lustily

"We better get going or we'll miss our reservations" Lilly said and he sighed

"Your right" and he took her hand as she grabbed her coat and they walked down the stairs to his car.

The restaurant was every bit as seclude and romantic that Scotty said it would be and she began to relax, tonight they weren't Detectives Valens and Rush they were just two people on a date.

"This is a nice place, bring all your dates here?" she asked as he pulled out her chair for her

"Only the really hot ones" he replied and she giggled

They spent the rest of the evening just trying to talk about anything that wasn't work related which turned out not to be so easy. They told stories about their lives before homicide and their previous partners both good and bad. They talked so long they didn't even realise the restaurant staff start the process of closing up for the night.

"I am sorry Sir but we have to close" A waiter said and Scotty eyes left Lilly's for the first time that night.

"Sorry" Scotty said and he settled the bill and escorted her back to his car. The drive back to her apartment took no time it all and he pulled up right by the front steps. Getting out of the car he ran around to her side and opened it. "How chivalrous of you" she teased and he smirked as he walked her to the front door.

"I had a really good time tonight" She said and she rummaged around her bag for her keys.

"Me too" he said she turned around to place the key in to lock. His hands landed on her waist and he turned her around to face him. He lowered his head towards hers and their lips met, softly at first and grew hungrier as he deepened the kiss. Feeling his tongue against her lips she sighed and broke away.

"Scotty, I've been thinking"

'Yeah" he felt his blood run cold was she about to end this before it even turned into anything.

"I really want this" the gestured between them "to work, but I want to take this slow" He tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice "Oh, yeah okay Lil if that's what you want"

"I am sorry Scotty" she said running her hands down his arms

"Its fine Lil, I guess I better go" he said and she nodded pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. "I'll see you at work tomorrow" she nodded and he released her hips and turned around walked back to his car. Walking into her apartment she shut the door and slumped back against it, trying to silence her libido that was demanding she run after Scotty and drag him back to her bedroom. She never wanted anyone more in her entire life but she also didn't want to rush into anything either, she really wanted this to work and she was going to wait even if it killed her.

A/n: Lilly wants to wait and I don't think Scotty is too happy about that decision. But how long will Lilly be able to hold out, find out


	6. Suspense

Chapter 6: Suspense

Lilly arrived before anyone else that morning, trying to avoid seeing Scotty before she had her morning rocket fuel because she wasn't sure what she wanted to say to him. She was going to have to think quickly because he was at that moment putting his gun in his locker. Taking a deep breath she headed out of the breakroom and almost ran into him.

"Hi" she said flustered and he grinned

"Hi, sleep well?" he asked noticing the extra large coffee in her hands.

"Sort of" she said and he chuckled

"I had the most amazin date last night" he said cheekily and shr smiled up at him

"Really?"

"Yeah, she was really hot" he whispered "I was thinking of asking her out again tonight"

"I think she might like that" she said as she headed over to her desk. The others arrived and they were soon able to locate Helena.

"I found her, she changed her name to Helena Espinosa when she got married, says here she lives in Fishtown with her son Jose, Her husband died two years ago of cancer" Lilly said

"Well, I guess I have to go speak with her you comming Lil?" he asked and she nodded grabbing her coat.

They slid into the car and Scotty reached across to take her hand caressing it with his thumb. "So about dinner, I was thinking that maybe we go to my place and I cook you dinner"

"You cook?" she asked

"I am pretty great cook, if I do say so myself. So dinner at my place"

Lilly considered this for a moment, Going out with him was one thing being out in public forced them to keep their hands to themselves but being all alone with him at his apartment was really going to test her resistance.

"Okay"

"Perfect, come over around eight"

They pulled up outside Helena's apartment building and went in, locating her apartment they knock

"Sra. Espinosa, Detective Valens y Detective Rush, Queremos hacerle algunas preguntas acerca Thomas Walsh." (Mrs Espinosa, Detective Valens and Detective Rush, we want to ask you some questions about Thomas Walsh) A woman opened the door and she shook her head looking between the two detectives

"Lo siento, ni sé un Thomas Walsh" (I am sorry I don't know a Thomas Walsh) She made to shut the door but Scotty stopped it

"Si no lo conoces puedes explicar por qué está en esta foto con usted" (If you dont know him can you explain why he is in this picture with you) She took the photo from his outstretched hand and they saw tears forming in her eyes

"I had almost forgotten what he looked like" she said

"Wait you speak English?" Lilly asked finally glad she'd be able to contribute to the interview

"Yes, Thomas taught me. I suppose you should come in" she stood back and they entered her small apartment. "I am sorry I lied to you, No one knew we were seeing each other and I guess I was still protecting him" she said

"So you were having an affair with him, your brother said you never met him"

"He introduced us once and there was something about him that made me want to keep seeing him, I came back every day when I knew Juan would not be there. I didn't speak any English at the time and his Spanish..." she laughed slightly a smile playing on her lips as she fingered the photo "Was pretty bad, but we understood each other and somehow we fell in love and he started teaching me English, I asked him not to tell Juan because my brother didn't want me to learn, he said a woman's place was in the home so there was no need for me to learn"

"Can you tell us about the last time you saw him?" Scotty asked

"He came to see me the morning he died because I had told him I needed to talk to him, I found out I was pregnant. I thought he'd be mad but he offered to divorce his wife and run away with me. He said he was going to talk to Juan and I never saw him again"

"So Thomas was the baby's father?"

"Yes" she crossed the room and handed them a photo of a young man in cap and gown with his arm around her "My son Jose, he is a medical school" she said

Lilly saw the resemblance between Jose and Thomas and she smiled "Thank you Mrs Espinosa We will be in touch" She and Scotty left and headed back to the PPD.

"Maybe we should bring back Hernandez for a little chat" Lilly suggested and Scotty agreed


	7. Still Waiting

A/n thank you to those of you who have reviewed

Chapter 7: Still waiting

Will and Kat picked up Hernandez and led him into the interrogation room. Lilly looked at him through the two way glass and waited for Scotty so they could ask him a few more questions

"Ready Lil?" he asked sticking his head into the observation room.

"Yeah" the two of them walked through the adjoining door and Lilly sat down facing Juan while Scotty stood behind her leaning against the glass.

"You lied to us Mr Hernandez" She said

"What are you talking about?" he asked

"You told us that your sister and Thomas didn't know each other"

"They didn't"

"She told us you introduced them"

"You saw Helena? Is she alright?"

"I think you should let us ask the questions" Scotty said

"Okay so I introduced them, so what?"

"So you had no idea they were having an affair?" Lilly asked

"What, they were. I didn't know"

"So it would be a surprise to you to know that Thomas was the father of your nephew Jose"

"I always assumed it was her Ex Hector, that idiot that worked as a bus boy in our restaurant, and when I asked her if he was she didn't deny it"

"Did you confront this Hector?" Scotty asked

"No, Helena asked me not to"

"Thank you Mr Hernandez"

"Can you tell me where my sister is? I want to apologise to her"

"I think whether or not she has contact from you it will be her decision Mr Hernandez" and Scotty and Lilly walked out of the room.

A little after six that night Stillman told them all to go home. Scotty hurried out of the building and ran to the small grocery store by his place to pick up the ingredients to make Lilly the best meal she would ever eat in her entire life.

Lilly arrived at his place and knocked on the door, He answered it wearing only a towel.

"Sorry just got out of the shower" Lilly's eyes travelled over his muscular chest and wondered if he had secretly planed to be wearing as little as possible when he answered the door. "I'll just go put on some clothes on" He said letting her in. "I'll be right back" she look around his living room, he had unpacked most of his boxes now and he had his photos above the mantle. She looked at the photos of him with his family. Smiling when she saw one of him with his niece and nephew, he'd make a good dad she thought to herself. She saw the ones when Scotty was around fourteen with his arm around a small brown eyed girl. Poor Elisa the love of his life she didn't deserve what happened to her.

"Sorry, bout that" he said comming back into the living room.

"Don't apologise, I enjoyed the preview" she said and he wriggled his eyebrow suggestively pulling her towards him and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Come on dinner's ready" he said and he took her hand and led her into the kitchen. He had covered the small table in the kitchen with a white table cloth and had adorned it with candles and some roses.

"These are for you" he said handing her the long stem red roses.

"They beautiful thank you" she said kissing his cheek.

"I hope you like dinner, one of Ma's recipes" he said and she sat down as he placed a plate in front of her. "Paella" he told her and she took in the smell wafting from the plate.

"This smells amazing" she said and she dug in her fork and tasted some "Oh my god this is delicious" she said and he smiled "Glad you like it" they continued to talk about their current case swapping theories and joking. Lilly glanced at the clock on the wall realising it was getting late. "I should go" she said and he nodded and walked her to the door. Lilly turned to face him "I guess I'll see you tomorrow" she said and he reached up to brush a hair out of her eyes. "Guess so" He said and he moved in to kiss her. Her hand moved around the back of his neck and he moaned softly slipping his tongue into her mouth. Feeling as though she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer she broke the kiss. "Better go" he rested his forehead against hers and ran his hand down her arms.

"Okay, goodnight" he whispered

"Goodnight" Lilly walked out the door and Scotty closed it behind her and sighed and headed for his bedroom, he was definitely going to need a cold shower and he had a feeling he was going to need a lot of cold showers for a while at least.


	8. Case closed

Chapter 8: Case closed

The next morning Scotty and Vera went back over to see Helena to check out Juan's story.

"Detective Valens" she said in surprise

"Hi, Mrs Espinosa this is Detective Vera, we just want to ask you a couple more questions" She nodded and stood back to let them in.

"We spoke to your brother; he said you told him Hector was the father of Jose"

"I did, I was trying to protect Thomas, but I think..."

"He knew?"

"Yeah, he had always had a temper, Thomas told me once that one of the Bus boys broke a plate and Juan locked him in the freezer for two hours"

"Seriously?"

Helena nodded "I don't want to speak ill of my brother, but..."

"Do you think he would have hurt Thomas?"

"I hope not but I think he did" Scotty and Vera stood up

"Thank you Mrs Espinosa"

"Please call me Helena" she said as they headed towards the door she spoke again "Please just promise me you'll catch who ever did"

"You have my word Helena" Scotty said "Te prometo" he added and she smiled

"Gracias"

They brought Hernandez back to the Precinct and walked directly into the interrogation room.

"You just keep on lyin don't you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about" Juan protested

"You told us Thomas didn't know Helena" Scotty began

"Lie" Vera added

"You told us that you didn't know that Jose was Thomas child" Scotty added

"Another lie"

"I didn't know" he stood up slamming his fists on the table

"And you have quite a temper; did you take out your anger on Thomas?"

Scotty opened the file and slapped the crime scene photo's in front of him "Must of taken alota rage to do that" Juan sat back down

"No more than the bastard deserved" he said icily

"So you killed him?"

"Yes, that bastard betrayed me, got my sister pregnant and then was going to run away"

"He was gonna leave his wife for her, he wanted to sell his share in the restaurant so he could leave with her"

Juan's head fell into his hands "I was just trying to protect my sister"

"Well now your gonna go spend the rest of your miserable life in jail"

Scotty stood up and dragged Juan to his feet to hand him over to the uniforms. Scotty took the box down to the storage unit and wrote closed on the lid unaware that Lilly had followed him and was now watching him.

"Hey you" a small voice said and it made him jump.

"Lil, crap you scared me" he said and she chuckled

"Sorry" she kissed him wrapping her hand around his head, breaking the kiss she smiled "I was thinkin maybe tonight we could..." she trailed her fingers over the front of his shirt and he swallowed hard and looked into her eyes hoping he hadn't misunderstood her.

"Are you sure I don't want to rush you"

"I am sure, my place nine o'clock" she whispered the last part in his ear and he shivered involuntarily in anticipation and she walked away.

Scotty could barely concentrate all day at the thought of what tonight would bring. Finally they all left and headed for the bar Scotty decided not to drink, not wanting anything to cloud tonight but Lilly wasn't making it anything easier for him. Every time he looked up at her she tossed him a wink, sucked on the ice cubes out of her drink or wriggled her eyebrows in his direction until he couldn't take it anymore.

"I think I am gonna call it a night" he called and the others nodded.

"Goodnight Scotty" Lilly said and she smiled at him again

"Night Lil"

He left, nine o'clock couldn't come sooner.

A/n: I know it's short but the next chapter, I'll make it longer. I promise please R&R if you want me to continue


	9. The Wait Is Over

A/N: After much begging from Scotty I finally agreed to write this chapter. This is gonna be M so if you don't wanna read this chapter you can skip it. (Once again this Chapter was Scotty's idea)

Chapter 9: The Wait Is Over

At nine o'clock exactly Scotty was knocking on her door, feeling extremely nervous for the first time in years.

"Come in" he heard her calling and he opened the door. His mouth fell open as he saw the room adorned with candles and Rose petals, but the best thing was Lilly wearing a slinky black negligee and robe standing in the middle of the room.

"Hey" she said seductively and Scotty's eyes bulged out of his head.

"Wow" was all he could manage

"You like?"

"Oh god yes" he breathed and he quickly crossed the room, he grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Lilly's hands slid under his jacket and they heard it fall to the floor.

"Oh God" he murmured under his breath and he slowly pushed the robe from her shoulders. Lilly loosened his tie and threw it somewhere she wasn't sure where and frankly she didn't care. Lilly sighed in Scotty's mouth as his tongue massaged hers. She pulled him backwards to the couch and they fell onto it "Oh Scotty" she groaned as his lips left hers and began to trail down her neck towards the creamy swells of her breast. Lilly rid him of his shirt and he started to inch his hands under her silk garment and began to tease it up her body.

"Let's move this upstairs" she said softly and he raised his head of her stomach and grinned. Allowing her to get up she blew out the candles as he locked the door once that was done they practically ran up her stairs and collapsed in a heap on her bed. Returning his lips to her they rolled over leaving him on top. He resumed his ministrations, trailing kisses down her flat stomach. Lilly ran her fingers through his raven hair and moaned as he slowly lowered her panties. Kissing his way back to her lips he started to pull off her negligee. Lilly wrapped her legs around him and flipped them over. Scotty moved his hands to her hips and watched as she pulled off her garment and threw it across the room. Scotty's grin widened as he took in her now naked form, Lilly lowered herself down and started to kiss a trail down his muscular chest and to the hem of his pants. She removed his belt and slowly lowered the fly on his pants feeling his growing erection straining against the materiel, Scotty let out a loud groaned as she brushed her hand over it. When He couldn't take it anymore and flipped her back over and shoved his pants down his legs followed by his boxes.

Lilly reached across to the bedside table and grabbed a condom and ripped it open, she reached between them and slid it on him. Scotty moaned loudly at the feeling of her hand around him. With one more kiss on her lips he entered her and they both moaned at the feeling of finally taking this next step in their relationship. He began to move slowly at first then faster as he reached deeper into her core. Lilly clung to his back matching his movements thrust for thrust.

Scotty kissed her neck, sucking the spot under her ear. He was going to leave a mark but at this point she didn't care. Lilly felt her orgasm approaching and she pulled his head back to hers and kissed him deeply. Scotty groaned and upped his pace causing her to fall over the edge. She screamed his name clutching his shoulders as she rode the most intense a wave of pleasure she had ever experienced. Scotty felt her wall clenching around his length rhythmically and he closed his eyes fighting off his own release in a desperate attempt to make this amazing feeling last. Lilly floated back down, and she flipped them over. Scotty moaned and gripped her hips as rocked into him, his hands moved up her body to her breasts and he massaged them causing her to cry out his name again. He had never seen this side of Lilly and he found he couldn't get enough of her. He had fanaticised about having sex with her but it was nothing compared with reality. Lilly felt herself going over the edge again and this time Scotty came with her, shooting himself inside her and she collapsed against his chest. He gathered her up in his arms and kissed her.

"That was amazin" he said

She nodded and rolled off him, settling into his side and draping his arm around him and kissed his chest. They lay in silence for a few moments listening to each other breathing and soon they could no longer keep their eyes open and they feel in to a blissful sleep.

A/n: There you go Scotty, you happy now. I hope the rest of you like it. R & R


	10. Satisfaction

A/n: Sorry it's been a while, had my other story in my head. Thanks for your reviews everyone

Chapter 10: Satisfaction

Scotty woke up before her alarm and look down at Lilly. She was so beautiful, especially when he was asleep.

"Stop staring at me" she mumbled, her eyes still closed. Scotty lent down and kissed her forehead.

"I can't help it, you look so beautiful" He said his lips moving to her shoulder and towards her neck. Lilly rolled over and opened her eyes, giving him a disbelieving look.

"I don't look beautiful my hair's all messed up, trust me it will take a few hours to get beautiful" Scotty shook his head and brushed a lock of hair away from her eyes.

"Nah, don't get me wrong it a few more hours you will look even more gorgeous but right now" he kissed her lightly on her lips "right now you look amazing". Lilly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her lips. He grinned as their lips met and he felt her tongue teasing against his lips. He allowed her entry and their tongues clashed together, He moved on top of her as they deepened the kiss. The trilling of Lilly's phone broke them apart. "Crap" she said and he got off her as she reached across to grab her phone off the nightstand.

"Rush"

"Lil, we got a situation down here"

"What kind of situation Boss?" Lilly asked

"They found a body in the Schuylkill, been Id as Mark Hathaway he went missing in 2000"

"I'll be in soon Boss"

"Great, oh and if you can swing by Scotty's. He has his phone off and he is not answering at home"

"Sure Boss" Lilly looked across the room, as Scotty got up and was getting dressed "He probably is just passed out on the couch, told me he was tried last night" and Lilly hung up the phone "Boss wants us at work; they found a body in the river"

"I guess we'll have to pick this up later" he said and she climbed out bed and walked towards him.

"Guess so, Boss wants me to swing by your apartment. Apparently you're not answering your phone"

"Sorry, I was distracted this mornin by this really hot blonde" she grinned and kissed him quickly.

"We should take a quick shower" she said and he wriggled his eyebrows at her and they moved into the bathroom.

Arriving at work half an hour later they both arrived at work.

"Sorry Boss had my phone off and I didn't hear the phone rang. Only woke up when Lil started pounding on the door" Scotty said as he slipped out of his jacket.

"That's alright Scotty"

"So what do we got?"

"Mark Hathaway, nineteen went missing in 2000" Stillman said

"Last to see was his friend, Eugene Walter Weinstein" Kat said

"You serious?" Scotty said "That was the guy's name?"

"Know drug dealer and user in Fishtown" Vera replied

"Hey if my parents called me Eugene I would of turned to drugs too" Scotty said and Lilly grinned.

"I want you too to visit the parents, tell them we have found their son" Scotty and Lilly nodded and walked out of the precinct.

"I was thinkin"

"Don't hurt yourself"

"Funny Lil, no I was thinkin that tonight you and me, dinner and then maybe my place for some dessert "she smiled

"I like the way you think" he chuckled and they pulled out if the car park and headed out into the heavy morning traffic. Scotty was growled in frustration as they got stuck between a truck and a SUV, he honk the horn and swore loudly "Mueve tu puto coche, es una luz verde que gilipollas" Lilly giggled

"Do I wanna know what you just said?"

"I was just politely explaining to the guy it front that the light had turned green" Scotty said and she chuckled again. Finally they arrived outside Mark's parents place and walked up the path.

"I really hate doin this" Scotty said

"Me too"

A woman answered the door "Hello"

"Mrs Hathaway?" Scotty asked

"It's Reid now " she looked warily between the two of them.

"Detectives Valens and Rush, Philadelphia homicide"

"Oh my god, is it my husband?"

"No Mrs Reid, it's about your son Mark" her hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh my god, you found him"

"Yes Mrs Reid, can we come in" she nodded and they followed her into the living room.

"I always thought he ran away, at least that's what I hoped. Where did you find him?"

Scotty sat down on the couch and took a deep breath "They found him this morning in the Schuylkill" Mrs Reid closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"Someone threw him into the river?" she asked

"Yes, did you know anyone that would want to hurt him?" Lilly said as she sat down next to her and she placed a hand on her arm.

"Everyone loved Mark; he was such a good boy"

"Do you know a Eugene Weinstein?" she looked across at Scotty

"He was Mark's friend why?"

"Because he was the last to see Mark alive, did you know if Mark did any drugs" Her expression change and they could see the rage in her eyes,

"You come in here and accuse my son of being involve with drugs?"

"No Mrs Reid, we ain't accusing your son of being involved with drugs, His friend Eugene is a known drug dealer, and we are just trying to find out who did this to your son"

"I am sorry; I know you are trying to find his killer. His father...his father disowned his when he started hanging out with Eugene, he also accused my son of being evolved with drugs"

"Your Husband disowned him?"

"My ex, I filed for divorce after George after Mark disappeared"

"Do you have an address for him?" she nodded and gave them the details

"We'll be in touch" Lilly said and she handed Mrs Reid a card "If you think of anything call me okay" She nodded and thanked them.


	11. Business First

Chapter 11: Business first

Lilly and Scotty pulled up outside George Hathaway's place and knocked on the door.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Mr Hathaway, Detectives Rush and Valens Philly Homicide"

"What happened?"

"We found your son, Mark"

"Overdose?"

"No sir he was murdered and his body was found in the Schuylkill this morning" George sighed.

"Someone killed him?"

"I am afraid so, do you know anyone that would want to hurt him?"

"I disowned him; I thought he was a drug addict because of that scum he hung around with"

"Mr Hathaway, if you know anything that would solve his murder?"

"I saw him the day before he disappeared, he was arguing with Eugene"

"You saw him arguing with Eugene the day he disappeared and you didn't say anything before?"

"I knew he was jonesing for a fix, I saw it in his eyes" Scotty looked across at him

"How did you know that?"

"I am a drug addict detective, been clean for eighteen years I knew what it looked like"

"You were a drug addict, and you kicked your son out when you thought he was using?"

"I saw what it did to my family, I saw what it did to my own life I didn't want this happening to his life, you have no idea how much I regret that now"

"Thank you Mr Hathaway" Lilly said and she turned back to the car

"Detectives?" Lilly and Scotty turned around

"Can you tell my ex wife that I am sorry, she told me that Mark wasn't doing drugs but I didn't listen. Maybe if I had, he wouldn't be dead" They nodded and walked back to the car.

That night Lilly knocked on Scotty's door, overnight bag in one hand and the case file in the other.

"Hey" he said when he opened the door and he leant forward and kissed her. "Looks like your wanting a fun night" he said pointing to the case file.

"Oh no, this is work" she said "this" she indicated the black bag in her hand "I have fun stuff in here" she wriggled her eyebrows at him. He made to grab the bag out of her hand "No, no, no business first" she said "Pleasure later" she whispered the last part and he chuckled and she followed him in to the living room.

"Take a seat" he said pointing to the couch "Want something to drink?"

"Beer" Lilly said and Scotty nodded walking into the kitchen. Lilly spread the case file across the coffee table and started to peruse the case notes from the initial investigation.

"Are you starting the fun without me?" he said slumping down next to her and handing her a beer. She handed him the ME report and returned her attention to the file. They worked silently for the next few hours, only talking to show each other a detail of interest. The doorbell rang and Scotty crossed the floor to answer the door. After Scotty paid for their dinner he shifted the case file onto the floor and spread the takeout containers around and handed her some chopsticks.

"You cooked for me last week, and now you're feeding me takeout Chinese"

"I'd rather spend my time doing much more important things" he said and he kissed her cheek and slowly down her neck.

"Can we at least eat first" she said but she could feel her resistance slipping away. He chuckled and started to shovel some food into his mouth.

"Slow down, we have all night to get to the fun stuff" Lilly said teasingly and she took a bite out of her chicken, grinning at him. They finished eating and Scotty cleaned up, he was placing the left over containers in the fridge and he didn't hear Lilly comming up behind him. He jumped slightly when she spoke.

"I am going to get ready for bed" she kissed his on his shoulder and walked out towards his bedroom. Scotty finished cleaning up and followed her into the bedroom, He looked around the room and what he saw made his jaw drop.


	12. Pleasure Second

A/n: This chapter is another M chapter (this one was Lilly's idea)

Chapter 12: Pleasure Second

She was lying on his bed wearing an even skimpier outfit than the night before, he swallowed hard and his breathing increased as he felt himself starting to respond to her.

"What's the matter Scotty?" she asked seductively

"Absolutely nothing" he said and he tore off his shirt and pants and threw himself down on the bed. He crawled up to her and captured her lips with his as he rolled on top of her. Ridding her of the negligee, he kissed down her neck and over her breasts. He sucked gently at her nipple and she moaned, running her fingers through his hair. Scotty moved his hands lower over her body and between her thighs, her breath caught in her throat in anticipation of what he was about to do. Scotty's hand found her centre and slipped two fingers into her.

"Oh god" she moaned and he moved his lips back to hers and his tongue massaged hers and he pumped his fingers into to her. Lilly gripped his slick shoulders, feeling herself getting closer to the edge. Just as was about to fall into an orgasm he withdrew his hand and she moaned, Scotty pushed his boxers down and reached across to grab a condom out of the bedside table and rolled it on. His waist fell between her legs as they continued to make out and she gasped as she felt his growing erection pressing against her thighs. He shifted his hips and sank into her, they groaned together as the pleasure started to mount.

"Oh Scotty" she breathed and he started to move. Scotty gripped at her hips and thrust deeper into her, burying his face in the space between her neck and shoulder. He sucked gently at the sensitive spot below her ear and she shivered.

"Harder" she whispered and he upped his pace, reaching deeper inside her with each stroke. She felt her orgasm washing over her.

"Oh Lil" Scotty felt her walls clamping around him and He thrust harder into her. Lilly screamed his name as she came and clutched at his back pulling him closer to her. Scotty came hard moaning his release and his arms gave way and fell on top of her.

"That was..." Lilly began

"I know" he rolled off of her.

Lilly snuggled into his warmth, draping an arm around him. He draped his arm around her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. They lay in silence for a few moments listening to each other's hearts beating and Lilly yawned.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight Lil" they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Lilly woke up and found him still asleep, she crept out of bed and put on his shirt, reviling in the fact it still smelt like him. Lilly snuck into the kitchen. She wanted to make him some breakfast, but she wasn't really sure where to start. The only time she ever cooked breakfast for a boyfriend she nearly burnt the kitchen down. Determined to at least try, she opened his fridge and took out some bacon and eggs and started to look around for a fry pan and turned on the stove.

Scotty rolled over wanting to just hold his girlfriend for a while before they had to go into work and act like nothing was happening between them. Scotty eyes opened and he grimaced as he found the bed was empty. Slightly concerned he gets up and pulls on his boxers.

"Lil?" he calls as he enters the living room.

"In the kitchen" she calls back and as he enters he could smell the delicious sent of cooking bacon and eggs.

"What's all this?" he asked comming up behind her.

"I thought I'd cook for once" she said turning the bacon in the pan. He smiled and pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"Smells great Baby" he said and wrapped his arms around her "Or is that just you", she giggled and turned off the pan and dished up two plates and handed one to him.

They sat down at his little table and began to eat "This is delicious Lil" Scotty said and she smiled across at him.

"Thank you" she said. As they ate they discussed the case and their theories which continued to the bedroom and in the shower.


	13. No Drugs Today

Chapter 13: No Drugs Today

Scotty and Lilly walked into the Bullpen carrying their takeaway coffee. They had only just made it to work on time due to their morning shower they were a little late leaving the house. Scotty draped his jacket over the back of his chair and sat down sliding the case file towards him and flipping it open.

"Found out Eugene likes to deal on the corner of Granger and Holt st, we are about to head out there. Figure we'd do no drugs today, wanna come?" Vera asked and Scotty rose to his feet, seemingly glad to have an excuse not to do any paperwork. Lilly and Kat sighed simultaneously as they watched the guys leave.

"How come we're never invited?" Kat asked and Lilly chuckled.

"Don't think I'd wanna go" Lilly said as she looked outside to see the rain start to come down. Kat grinned and walked over to the breakroom to get a doughnut, happy for once she'd get to eat at least one before Vera eat them all.

"While the boys are out we can actually get some work done" Lilly said and Kat chuckled as she walked back into the Bullpen carrying the box of doughnuts and offering one to Lilly. The two of them sat down and started looking through the notes.

"Hey look at this" Kat said pointing to one of the original interview notes "Seems like Mark had a girlfriend, maybe we should look her up see what she remembers" Kat turned to the computer and started typing. Lilly stared at the notes, how could she have missed that she thought. Hadn't she and Scotty been looking at these notes last night? Well she was kinda distracted, especially when he started to massage her shoulders and kiss that sensitive spot below her ear. Images from last night began to re-play in her head and she smiled to herself.

"Are you okay Lil?" Kat asked waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh, oh yeah sorry just thinking" Kat gave her a questioning look but then shook it off.

"I found Mark's old girlfriend, Alison Cooper. She lives fifteen minutes away, wanna go and see what she remembers?" Lilly nodded and picked up her jacket and followed Kat out of the precinct.

Scotty Shivered and wrapped his coat further around him as the rain continued to fall hard.

"Whose bright idea was this?" He grumbled

"Hey, this works" Vera replied defensively

"Yeah, but its pissin down with rain and I doubt he's gonna get too many customers today" Jefferies sighed.

"I am going to get something to drink, you guys want some coffee?" the others nodded and watched Will walk across the street to the coffee shop. They flashed their badges at a car that was driving past and it sped off.

"God I hope he comes out soon, It's freezing out here" Scotty grumbled

"Did you wanna come to Jones's tonight; I am meeting some of the Nurses from Penn. One may even find you attractive" Vera said, expecting Scotty to jump at the possibility of getting laid was surprised when he shook his head.

"Nah man, I am not interested"

"What? but these Nurses are hot." Vera reasoned and then a thought hit him "You're already getting laid aren't you" he said and as Scotty averted his eyes Vera knew he was right and he chuckled. "What is she like?"

"Totally gorgeous, way too good for me" he said and Vera punched his arm.

"Bout time you got yourself some action, it's been what? Six months?" Scotty rolled his eyes; he couldn't believe Vera had been paying that close attention to his love life.

"It ain't just sex man, I am in love with her" he admitted and Vera grinned.

"So when do we get to meet her?"

"She's kinda shy, doesn't wanna meet anyone just yet" he said which was half true.

Jefferies came back to them and handed them their coffee's and a couple of hotdogs.

"Hey Will, Valens has got himself a new girlfriend" Vera said taking a huge bit out of his hotdog. Scotty rolled his eyes and sighed with relief as the rain finally stopped.

"What's she like?"

Scotty turned to face his colleagues and a smile engulfed his face."Perfect, totally gorgeous, funny, smart just amazin" He said

"Hey, what the hell are you bastards are scaring away all my customers" a middle aged man came across the street.

"Eugene Weinstein?"

"Shut up" he said hastily lowereing his voice "Don't say the name out loud, I call myself E"

"Well E, we are detectives Valens, Vera and Jefferies Philly Homicide we want to ask you some questions about Mark Hathaway"

"Mark? What about him? He disappeared like ten yrs ago"

"We found him yesterday in the Schuylkill" Eugene ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"That dude, He was my best friend"

"Was he involved with drugs?" Vera asked

"Mark? Drugs? Hell no, that boy never touched anything like that"

"So he wasn't usin?" Scotty added

"God no, he tried to get me to stop" and Eugene chuckled "didn't work out to well"

"Would you know anyone that would have wanted o hurt him?" Jefferies asked.

"His girlfriend Holly's ex hated him. Josh Thomson I think his name was. Holly dumped Josh for Mark and Josh threatened to kill him" Scotty, Vera and Jefferies thanked Eugene and left.


	14. Not So Secret Anymore

Chapter 14: Not So Secret Anymore

Kat and Lilly drove in silence over to Holly's apartment. Having gotten a call from the boys confirming that she could provide some vital information, they couldn't wait to hear what she had to say. Kat looked over at Lilly who had a dreamy smile plastered on her face; she was more than a little curious as to why after one phone call from Scotty she was giggling like a school girl and humming along to the radio.

"Alright, spill what's happening with you lately?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Lilly replied smoothly

"You've been all giggly and happy lately" Kat said and Lilly turned in her seat to look at her colleague

"And that's a bad thing?"

"No, it's just...why?"

"No reason" Lilly replied cryptically

"Uh-huh" and they were silent for a few moments and then Kat suddenly broke into a wide grin "So who's the lucky guy?"

"Huh?" Lilly asked her heart began to pound against her ribs, had it been that obvious.

"The Guy you're obviously seeing"

"Oh, He's just someone I met at a Bar" she lied smoothly

"Really? Does he have a friend you can set me up with? I haven't gone on a date since Mom set me up on that blind date a few years ago" Lilly smiled

"He, has a lot of cousins" She replied and they pulled up outside Holly's apartment

Holly opened the door and stared at the two unfamiliar women standing in her doorway "Can I help you?" she asked

"Holly Davidson?" Kat asked and she nodded

"Detectives Miller and Rush Philly Homicide, we want to ask you some questions about Mark Hathaway"

"Homicide? Mark's dead?"

Lilly nodded "I am afraid so, his body was found in the river yesterday" Holly pressed a hand over her eyes and sniffed.

"I just assumed he ran off, I never thought he died"

"May we come in?" Kat asked

"Oh, yeah sure" Holly stood back and let them in, showing them to the living room."Can I get you a coffee or tea?" she asked and they shook their heads

"We understand your ex Josh, might of had a problem with Mark?"

"Sort of I dumped Josh before I started dating Mark, He was a little angry but I don't think he hurt anyone"

"Do you know how we can get a hold of him?" Holly smiled

"He gets home around six" she said and at their confused looks she added "Josh is my husband" she said and the Lilly and Kat exchanged looks.

"You married him?"

"Yes, when Mark left we got back together. We've been together ever since"

"When was the last time you saw Mark?"

"The day he died, he came over to my apartment"

"Did he seem different to you in any way?"

"He was a little jumpy, a car backfired outside and he jumped. He told me he was going out of town for a couple of months and that we shouldn't see each other anymore"

"Did you know why he was so jumpy?"

"No, I just thought he didn't love me anymore"

"Thank you for your time, can you get your husband to call us so we can set up a time to talk to him?" Lilly asked and Holly nodded taking a card from her. Kat and Lilly headed back to the precinct and glanced at the clock. When they got back to the precinct Lilly saw Frankie approaching Scotty's desk to talk to him, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously.

"What are you doin here?" he asked

"I was wondering if I could have a word to you, in private" Frankie asked looking around at the other detectives that were all giving her dark looks. He sighed and nodded showing her into the conference room.

"What do you want?" he asked as he shut the door.

"My divorce came through" she said looking at him hopefully

"And?"

"I was kinda hoping that you and I could start again" she said

"Are you kiddin me, you lied to me Frankie"

"I didn't lie you never asked me if I was married" she said and he shook his head.

"I would of thought that would have been something you'd of volunteered before we slept together" His anger was staring to build in his chest.

"So that's a no then"

"Yes, that's a no. Besides I am seeing someone" Scotty said and Frankie stared at him in disbelief.

"No you're not"

"Yeah I am"

"You never told me"

"We broke up Frankie; I don't see why I should have to tell you anything"

"But don't you still have feelings for me?" she asked taking a step towards him and placing a hand on his arm.

"No I don't" He shook off her arm and took a step back.

"So you don't wanna go out with me?"

"NO, now just go Frankie I have work to do"

"Your gonna regret this Scotty Valens" and she stormed past him slamming the door. Scotty sighed and walked back into the Bullpen.

"Lunch time" Vera said

"Lil and I will go and pick something up?" Scotty said and Lilly shot her partner a smile, the two of them walk over to the elevators leaving the others behind.

"Hey Kat, you won't believe it. I got Scotty to admit he was in an actual relationship" Vera said "Explains why he has been so happy the last couple of days"

"Hey Lil says she is seeing someone too"

"Really? What are the odds that both of them being in a healthy relationship at the same time, I mean they ain't got the best track records" Kat looked over at the elevators at Scotty and Lilly. They were standing pretty close together and Lilly was giggling at something Scotty was saying. The others looked over in time to see Lilly wink at Scotty as she stepped into the elevator and Scotty followed her in a grin spread across his face. The doors slid shut and Kat looked back over to the other two who had a similar look of confusion on their faces.

"You don't think...Nah can't be"

"What?" Vera asked

"You don't think that Scotty and Lil are...you know?"

Vera gave Kat a look of repulsion "Those two, together... ewww it's like picturing my brother and sister" Jefferies chuckled and threw a balled up piece of paper at him.

"If it is true I am happy for them, they deserve each other" He said and Kat nodded

"Lil is happy for once, whatever is going on I say we just keep our mouths shut and let them be happy. If they wanna tell us they will" the boys nodded and they agreed they would say no more about what they suspected was going on.

A/N: Now the only one in the dark is Stillman. As for Frankie, I don't think we've seen the last of her...


	15. Romancing

A/n: Things do get a little heated in this chapter too

Chapter 15: Romancing

Scotty and Lilly stepped out in to the chilly air and the rumbling sky and the light drops of rain caused them to raise their umbrellas.

"It's a shame it's rainin I wanted to take you for a nice romantic stroll in the park" Scotty said and Lilly leaned into his side.

"I think this is romantic" Lilly replied and he twined his fingers with hers and sighed.

"So what did Frankie want?"

"Oh, nothin she wanted us to start datin again now that her husband have gotten divorced"

"Oh" Lilly frowned slightly

"Don't worry Lil, I told her I ain't interested" she smiled and Scotty pulled her across the street and onto the diner; they ordered a few cheese steaks and sat at the booths waiting for their order. Lilly rested her head on his shoulder and he pulled her against his body and kissed the top of her head.

"This is nice" she said and he nodded.

"Hey Lil?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you" she smiled and sighed contentedly

"I love you too" she raised her head off his shoulder and kissed him. He moved his hand behind her head, threading his fingers through her hair as they deepened the kiss. They broke apart as the waitress placed their takeout in front of them and smiled."Suppose we better get back" Lilly said and Scotty nodded.

"Suppose so" They stepped back into the heavy rain and walked back to the precinct a little less happy that they had several hours until they could be really alone together.

By six o'clock that night, the department slowly began to empty and soon Scotty and Lilly were the only ones left. Scotty yawned and looked across at Lilly who was pouring over the ME's report that had finally come in. He got up and walked around behind her and began to massage her shoulders. She leant back in the chair and put her pen down.

"That feel's nice" she said happily

"I'd happily give you a better massage when we get out of here" he said and he lowered his head and kissed along her shoulder and up her neck. She moaned softly and shivered as his lips hit her favourite spot.

"We shouldn't do this here" she said softly

"Well then let's go back to my place and pick this up then" She tried to concentrate on the files in front of her but it was fruitless. Lilly stood up and grabbed her coat and smiling Scotty followed her to the elevator. As soon as the doors closed Scotty pounced on her pushing her up against the wall and started to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around him and moaned softly; Scotty's hands ran up and down her body. He cupped her breast and her hands tugged on his jacket. The doors opened again to the parking lot and they broke apart. Lilly looked down between them and winked.

"The sooner we get back to your place the sooner I can take care of that for" he wriggled his eyebrows at her and pulled her towards his car. They arrived at his apartment so quickly Lilly could have sworn they had teleported there and before she could blink he was pulling her up the stairs and along the corridor to his apartment. Once he got the door open he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him and the stumbled backwards towards his couch.

"Lil" he moaned as he felt her heated centre against his growing erection. Scotty tripped over the corner of the rug and they collapsed on the couch and Lilly laughed as they fell off it onto the floor.

"I think that kinda killed the mood" Scotty said and she giggled "Sorry" he started to get off her but found she still had wrapped her legs around his waist. "What are you doin Lil?" he asked. She just smirked up at him pulled him closer. Their lips came together and she groaned at the feeling of his tongue softly massaging hers. Suddenly Lilly flipped them over and she straddled him, Scotty grinned wolfishly and let out a low chuckle. Lilly slowly and deliberately began to unbutton her blouse as Scotty gazed up at her in wonder. What the hell had he done to deserve this he thought, and his breath caught in his throat as the last button was undone and Lilly slid it of her shoulders, leaving her in only her work pants and a red satin bra.

Scotty raised himself up on his elbows and began to kiss her neck, working his way down her shoulder as he massaged one of her breasts. Lilly pushed Scotty back down and started removing his shirt from his muscular body.

"Lil?" he asked as she lowered herself down and placed soft kiss on his well defined pecks.

"Yes" she murmured against his skin.

"This floor ain't exactly comfy, can we take this to the bedroom?" She pushed herself off his and stood up. Scotty sat up and watched her move off down the hall to his bedroom.

"You comming or am I going to have to start without you?" Scotty jumped off the floor as though it had bitten him, catching up to her as she entered his room and he pushed her to the bed. Soon they lay completely naked beneath the sheets on Scotty's bed and continued to explore each other bodies.

The sex had never been this good for either of them and Lilly screamed his name as he brought her to the peak for the third time that night and they collapsed in a sweaty heap on his bed both desperately trying to catch their breaths.

Scotty lay awake that night watching her sleep, his mind still buzzing from the things she had done to him and he had never felt more satisfied in his entire life. He pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek and smiled when she grimaced in her sleep. He pulling her closer against his body he finally allowed himself to succumb to sleep.


	16. Getting Conformation

Chapter 16: Getting Conformation

The next morning Lilly and Scotty were the first in the department and the sat down at breakroom, Lilly grimacing as Scotty ate a breakfast burrito.

"It tastes good" he said and she shook her head.

"Morning all" Will said as he crossed the small room to pour himself a coffee.

"Morning Will" Lilly said as she got up and moved off towards her desk, Scotty watched her go and Will couldn't help but notice the grin that played in the young detectives lips as he obviously ogled his partners retreating form.

"So, Scotty" Scotty's head snapped around and he blushed slightly "How you going this mornin?"

"Great" Scotty said happily and he stood up and followed Lilly out to the bullpen.

A scruffy looking guy approached their desks. "Excuse me, my wife says you wanted to speak to me" he said looking at Lilly, his eyes locked on her chest. Anger began to spiral through Scotty's body and he took a step closer to her and cleared his throat.

"And you are?"

"Josh Thomson, My wife is Holly. You spoke to her yesterday" he said looking now at Scotty.

"Yes, Mr Thomson we wanted to ask you some questions about Mark Hathaway"

"I didn't really know him but I'll try and help, he was a good friend of my wife" Lilly motioned that he should follow her and they walked towards the interrogation room. They entered and Josh sat down

"Mr Thomson, we have reports that you and Mark had a fight about your wife"

"Yes I did have words with him, I was stupid back then. I cheated on Holly a lot I am not surprised that she left me for Mark, he was different"

"In what way?"

"I was addicted to Heroin and alcohol, although Mark hung around with that drug dealer Eugene he wasn't like that"

"Where were you the day he disappeared?"

"I'll admit that I was gonna go and see him, I wanted to have a...chat about Holly, but when I got to his place I saw this guy yelling at him. I saw this guy punch him and Mark fell to the ground"

"Do you know who that guy was?" Scotty asked taking out his notepad

"It was his father, I heard him telling Mark that he was going to disown him if he didn't agree to dump Holly and go into rehab"

"But Mark didn't do drugs"

"No, the guy was insane; I just got the hell out of there"

"Did you see him again after that?"

"No, I got a call from Holly she said he dumped her so I assumed he had done what his father asked"

"Thank you Josh, We'll be in touch" Lilly said and Josh nodded and stood up. He was about to walk out the door but he stopped.

"I may have not exactly liked the guy but he didn't deserve what happened to him" Lilly nodded in agreement and Josh exited the department.

"Let's go bring in the father" Lilly said and Scotty followed her out the door.

Mr Hathaway sat at the table in the interrogation room, he was shaking and Scotty could tell that he was obviously comming down from a high.

"So much for being a recovering drug addict the guy's jonesin" Lilly nodded

"Let's get this over with" they walked into the room and Hathaway looked up.

"Could I get some aspirin, I have a headache" Scotty deliberately dropped the case file on the table and Hathaway jumped.

"Were all out" he said and Lilly sat down opposite him.

"When was the last time you saw your son Mr Hathaway?" Lilly asked

"I told you, he was arguing with Eugene" he said running his hand through his hair "Can I please get something for this headache?" he said again

"We could call Eugene maybe he can bring you a fix"

"It ain't like that"

"It wasn't like that with your son either Hathaway" Scotty said moving behind him "But you still didn't believe him"

"I thought he was using" he replied

"Is that why you had a fight with him the day he went missin?" Scotty asked

"I didn't..."

"We have a witness that says you beat him. There is damage to your son's skull that is from a beating" Lilly said icily

"Looks like it was from a hard surface...what your fists start to hurt as you beat your son to a pulp"

"I...I..."

"You couldn't stand the fact that your son was like you so you beat him up"

"That idiot hung around with Eugene, he was my dealer so I assumed..."

"Your son never touched drugs" Scotty pulled out the toxicology report "Says here that there was no trace of drugs in his system, ME says there is no evidence to support long term drug use"

"I didn't mean to hurt him, I saw him on the bridge. We argued and I pushed him he and hit his head. He was dead. I panicked and I threw his body into the river" Scotty dragged him to his feet and handcuffed him roughly, a muffed cry of pain came from his mouth but Scotty ignored him and forced him out the door.

"Let's get outta here" Scotty said as Lilly replaced the box back on the storage shelf and wrote closed on the lid.

"I was thinking we take that walk through the park" Lilly said and she re-capped the marker and step towards him.

"It sounds good" Scotty said and he pulled her into his arms "Maybe afterwards, I can take you to a nice restaurant"

"Mmmmm sounds good. Your spoiling me I'll definitely gonna have to thank you properly later" she said suggestively and he wriggled his eyebrows at her and he bent down to kiss her lips. Lilly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Reluctantly they broke the kiss, "We shouldn't do this here" Lilly said breathlessly and Scotty nodded. They walked out of the storage room and left the precinct. Little did they know that Vera and a reluctant Jefferies were following them.

Lilly and Scotty went to dinner at a nice restaurant, took a stroll around the park and returned to her place. The whole time they were being followed by Vera and Jefferies, They watched as Scotty pulled Lilly into a tight hug and kiss her.

"I knew it" Nick said pounding the steering wheel in triumph

"Great now that we know, can we go home?" Will asked

"Not yet" Nick said and Jefferies sighed and stared out into the growing darkness. The lights in Lilly's living room turned off and a light upstairs turned on. Nick chuckled and turned the engine on.

"Just wait until we tell Kat" he said as they drove off into the night.

A/n: Now the others know, will they tell or will they have fun at their expense find out


	17. Anniversary Celebrations

A/N: This is gonna be another M chapter, rated for smut

Chapter 17: Anniversary Celebrations

Lilly and Scotty had been dating for five months now, they still hadn't told anyone about their relationship and had no idea that Kat, Nick and Will knew. They woke up on the Saturday morning of their five month anniversary and Scotty rolled over and kissed he cheek.

"Morning" she mumbled and slowly opened her eyes.

"Mornin, happy anniversary" he said

"Happy anniversary to you too" she replied

"I was thinking we could do something romantic" he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked, looping her arms around his neck.

"Maybe we could go to a nice restaurant or go for a picnic in the park" he suggested. Lilly considered these options for a moment and then grinned.

"Or maybe we could just spend the day in bed"

"I think I like your idea better" He said and she giggled and kissed his lips, Scotty rolled her over on to her back and started kissing a trail down her neck.

"Can we eat breakfast first?" Lilly asked Scotty sighed and let her up. "I'll definitely take a raincheck" she added and he chuckled and sat up, reaching down for his boxers.

"Why don't I bring you breakfast in bed" Lilly said and she picked up his shirt and slipped it over her head.

"You don't have to wait on me Lil" she said but she shook her head.

"I want to, you cook me breakfast all the time. I wanna do something nice for you for once" Scotty relented and lay back in the bed.

"Okay, but hurry up cause I am really hungry" she chuckled at the lustiness in his voice, and she knew he didn't mean for food.

Half an hour later, Lilly re-entered the bedroom carrying a tray of pancakes and maple syrup.

"Smells good" he said sitting up in bed as she handed him a plate and cutlery.

"I hope it tastes good" she said and dug her fork in to the fluffy pancake. "Mmm, not bad" she said and he nodded.

"Their perfect" he said and he kissed her cheek and proceeded to shovel the rest of the pancakes into his mouth. Lilly chuckled, watching her boyfriend eating at break neck speed.

"Slow down" Lilly said and he turned to face her, his cheeks full of pancakes.

"Mmmmm mm mmm mmmm mmmm mmm mmm" he mumbled and Lilly chuckled

"What?" she asked amongst fits of giggles. Scotty swallowed and grinned.

"I said, the sooner finish the sooner I can thank you for breakfast" and he wriggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. Lilly leant over and kissed his cheek wiping the crumbs from around his mouth.

"I love you" she said

"I love you too" he replied and he placed his empty plate on the floor, Lilly followed suit and he pulled her towards him.

"Now, what did this thanking me involve exactly" Lilly asked

"I was thinkin...maybe some of this" he captured her lips and kissed her deeply. "Or this..." he kissed down her neck as he rolled her onto her back again. Lilly moaned softly as his hands slid under the shirt, caressing her skin. She reached down and pushed down his boxers, Scotty groaned and as his hands slid down to her hips he realised that she wasn't wearing any panties.

Scotty grew even harder with anticipation "Oh god Lil" he said against her neck. Lilly wrapped her legs around him, feeling his erection against her centre "Scotty" she whispered in his ear. She wanted him, more than she ever wanted him before and she flipped them over. Lilly pulled off Scotty's shirt form her body and threw it across the room. Reaching over to the night stand and pulled out the box of condoms. She tore one open and rolled it onto him, Scotty moaned loudly.

Lilly slowly lowered herself onto him and he gripped her hips. She started to rock her hips against him and his eyes clamped shut as waves of pleasure pulsed throughout his body.

"Lil, god that feels good" he breathed and she upped her pace delighted as he moaned even louder. Deciding he wanted to take control he rolled them back over and continued to thrust into her.

"Oh Scotty...harder...please" he moved faster inside of her. "Yes...oh my god...that's it" she screamed. Scotty kissed her lips, his tongue sliding out of his mouth and intertwining with hers. Lilly's orgasm hit hard and she screamed his name loudly and gripped his back pulling him against her. Scotty clamped his shut, fighting off his own orgasm.

He wanted her to come again, wanted her to scream his name again. He thrust faster and deeper inside her, his breath comming in short bursts.

"Scotty...Holly mother of..." She screamed his name again as her second orgasm consumed her senses.

"Lil" he panted as he shot himself into her and collapsed onto her.

"Oh god, that was amazing" he said

Rolling off her, he fell back against the pillows and pulled her against his side. Scotty sighed and looked out the window.

"It's such a nice day outside; it ain't rainin for once, you sure you don't wanna go outside?"

"But its comfy here" Lilly said nestling her head against his shoulder.

"Well, I kinda got Ma to help me put a picnic together for us. Thought we'd go to the park" Lilly lifted her head up and looked at him.

"I suppose since you went to so much trouble" She said and he grinned.

"Let's go take a shower and then we can go" He said and Lilly rolled off the bed and walked into his bathroom with Scotty in hot pursuit.

They arrived at the park and found a place to set up their rug.

"I think this is a nice spot" Scotty said spreading the rug across the soft grass. Lilly sat down and Scotty placed the picnic basket beside her.

"What did Mommy pack for you" she said teasingly

"Be care full or I'll eat it all myself" he said placing some of the dishes in front of them.

"What else is new" she replied without missing a beat and he chuckled "This looks good" she said and he nodded.

"Ma said she would go all out, she put in her famous potato salad it's to die for. Plus Paella and some chicken" Lilly dished them out some of everything and handed Scotty a plate. He lay on his side facing her as they ate, they talked and joke around and Scotty never felt more in love in his entire life. Once the food was eaten they just lay there, happy to soak up the warm sunshine.

"This is so nice" Lilly murmured resting her head against her head on his chest, his arms wrapped around her.

"I love you" he whispered his eyes closing; he was so relaxed he was almost falling asleep.

"I love you too" she said and she kissed him, Scotty felt instantly wide awake as her lips found he returned her kisses with passion.


	18. Decision Time

A/N: We are comming to the end of another story. Only two more after this one

Chapter 18: Decision Time

Another First Thursdays had come around again and the whole gang had gone down to Jones's with the rest of the homicide department both current and retired. Scotty was roped into playing pool with a couple of the other detectives and Lilly sat down at the booth with Kat watching her boyfriend kick everyone's butts. She smiled as he raised his hands in victory and Kat chuckled.

"What?" she asked

"I don't know why you two don't just tell us your datin" Kat said

Lilly felt her blood running cold "What?" she said again "I not dating Scotty"

"Uh-huh" Kat said disbelievingly as Scotty came over to them.

"Evenin ladies" He said sliding into the booth beside Lilly "What you talkin bout?" he asked casually and Kat grinned in his direction.

"I was just askin Lil, when you two are gonna come clean about your relationship" Scotty's mouth floundered.

"I told her we are not together, but she doesn't believe me" Lilly replied as casually as possible, and she checked her watch. "I better go, need to feed the cats" Scotty stood up to let her out "I'll see you all tomorrow" and before Scotty could say anything she'd left.

"So, nothin happening right?"

"Lil...she doesn't want us to advertise it, it's against the rules. She is worried that we may lose our jobs."

"I don't think Boss will care" Kat said

"No Boss won't, IAD will"

"Your gonna have to come clean eventually" Kat said and Scotty nodded.

"I know, I'll talk to Lil. I better go see you tomorrow Kat" and Scotty stood up and left.

The next day the decision to whether or not to come clean seemed to be made for them. As they entered the Bullpen Stillman appeared in the doorway to his office.

"Scotty, can I have a word" Scotty nodded and put his jacket on his desk and walked towards Stillman's office.

"Yeah boss?" Scotty noticed someone sitting across from Stillman's chair.

"Scotty, this is agent Tillman from IAD she wants to ask you some questions" Scotty felt as though his heart had stopped as he sat down.

"Sure" he said slowly

"Detective Valens, what is the nature of relationship with Detective Rush?" she asked, her gaze cold

"She's my partner and my best friend" Scotty replied

"I'll ask you again what is your relationship with Detective Lilly Rush ?'

"Were friends" Scotty said again

"I see" she reached for and envelope on the table "These were given to us, perhaps you should take a look. You may want to change your story" Scotty opened the envelope and took out several photos.

His blood ran cold, the photos were showing him and Lilly walking hand in hand hugging and even an few of them kissing. The last one showed him going into her apartment, her at the door wearing nothing but one of his dress shirts.

"So I'll ask you again, what is your relationship with detective Rush?" he sighed

"She's my girlfriend" Scotty finally said

"You are aware this is against policy?"

"Yes, who took these photos?"

"An anonymous source" she replied

"Was it Frankie?" he asked the question towards Stillman and Scotty could tell by the slight nod that it was.

"You have three choices Detective"

"Okay"

"One, you or detective Rush request a transfer out of homicide, option two you quit the force"

"What's the third option?" Scotty asked

"You and detective Rush end your relationship"

A/n What option will Scotty choose?


	19. The Only Option

Chapter 19: The Only Option

Scotty looked at Stillman for support unsure of what he should do; He stood up and looked out into the Bullpen at Lilly. She was laughing at something Vera was saying and as she looked up she shot him a smile. That smile made his heart flip and he knew instantly what he should do, turning to face Tillman he took a deep breath.

"I don't want to quit the force"

"So that leaves you with two options"

"I love her" he said "I know what you're thinkin, that this thing we have is just sex but it's not. I am in love with her" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair and looked at Stillman "I am sorry Boss, but I can't leave her and I ain't makin her transfer out" he said "I am going to take the transfer" he said and agent Tillman nodded.

"We can arrange that as soon as possible" she said

"Were would I be goin?" he asked

"At the moment there is an opening in Narcotics at North" she said

"I'll take it" he said

"Very well, being that its Friday I'll give you the rest of the day to clear out your desk and you will report to North on Monday" Tillman stood and walked out of the room.

"I hope you know what you're doing Scotty"

"I've never been so clear bout anything in my life Boss"

"I'll be sorry to lose you Scotty" he said and he stood up to shake his hand.

"I'll be sorry to go Boss but I have to"

"Take care of her Scotty" he nodded and headed out to his desk. The others watched as he picked up and disused evidence box and started clearing out his desk.

"Have they finally fired you Valens?" Kat asked Scotty shook his head and as he put the last of his belongs on he said "I requested a transfer is all, going back to Narc there is an openin at North" he said and he picked up the box and suddenly notice the entire department was staring at him.

"What's going on Scotty?" Lilly asked

He looked around at everyone staring at him and he stepped towards her placing the box on her desk. Suddenly he pulled her into his arms and kissed her, at first she tried to pull away but as he deepened their kiss she wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer. Breaking away he placed a quick kiss on her forehead. "I love you Lil" he said and before she could say anything he walked out of the department with everyone staring.

"Okay shows over" Kat yelled "Get back to work" Lilly continued to stare at the closed elevator doors unable to move.

"Are you okay Lil?" Vera asked. Lilly shook her head and she suddenly slipped her ice queen mask on and stormed into Stillman's office.

"What the hell is going on Boss?" she asked and Stillman despite being taller than the female detective in front of him he found himself shrinking under her heated gaze, now I know what her suspects feel like. "Why is Scotty leaving?" she asked

"IAD found out about your relationship and they gave him three options" Stillman began

"And?" she asked

"He could either quit, one of you could transfer out or..."

"Or what?"

"Or he could end your relationship" Stillman said "He told agent Tillman that he couldn't end your relationship, he didn't want you to transfer out so he took the transfer" Lilly felt the anger dissipating and it was replaced with an all consuming feeling of love for Scotty.

"Boss I have too..." he nodded and she ran out of the department after him.

Lilly made it outside and the rain was pouring down so hard you could hardly see two feet in front of you. "Damm it" she said when she realised that she'd left her umbrella upstairs. She squinted out into the courtyard and spotted him moving towards the small diner on the other side of the road.

"SCOTTY!" She yelled and he turned around to see her running up to him. "What the hell Valens" Lilly said

"Lil, what are you doin. It's pissin down wif rain your gonna catch a cold or somethin" he put the box down and took off his jacket. Placing it over her head to shield her better from the rain

"What are you doing Scotty?" she asked again "Boss told me what's going on, why didn't you talk to me first?" she asked.

"Cause Lil, I knew what I wanted to do. I love you so much and I know how hard you worked to get into homicide. I couldn't ask you to transfer, so I requested a transfer."

"But what about you? You work your butt off to get into homicide, and your gonna throw it away"

"I ain't throwing away anything Lil" He said. They were both saturated and Lilly but Lilly still felt the tears rolling down her face and he reached up and wiped them away.

"I love you" he said

"I love you too" she said and he leant in to capture her lips again.

"You know I am gonna miss workin wif you" he said and she smiled "But what will make it worth it" he took a deep breath and knelt down in front of her "If you will spend the rest of life wif me. Lilly Rush will you marry me?" she felt the tears pouring down her cheeks and she nodded again. A large grin spread across his face and he jumped up and pulled her into his arms, lifting her up and twirling her around. As he lowered her back down he kissed her again as the rain started to ease.

"I think I might need to get outta these wet clothes" he said breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against hers.

"Uh-huh, maybe we need a hot shower"

"Should we go tell the others?" he asked but Lilly shook her head

"They can wait, I think we should go celebrate in private for awhile" he grinned and they walked towards his car.


	20. Two Years And Counting

A/n Final chapter, this chapter as the name suggests is set two years after the previous chapter

Chapter 20: Two years and counting

"Will you just quit complainin, were only stoppin off for a little while then we can go eat lunch" Scotty said to the man following him.

"Well make it quick man I am starvin" Scotty led his new partner through the row of desk towards Vera.

"Nicky" he called. Vera looked up and chuckled

"Valens, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked

"Commin to say hello" he said but Nick shook his head.

"No, your commin to check up on her again aren't you?" he asked Scotty shrugged

"So what if I am?" he asked trying to sound casual.

"If she catches you here, you'll be sleepin on my couch" Vera said

Scotty's partner chuckled and Scotty turned around and shot him a look that shut him up instantly.

"Who's this?" Vera asked pointing to the guy

"My new partner Harold Fox, Fox this is Nick Vera" the two men shook hands.

"What are you doing here Valens?" The three men turned around and cowered under the gaze of an extremely pregnant Lilly.

"Hey honey" Scotty said cheerily

"Don't hey honey me Scotty, your checking up on me again aren't you?"

"Maybe" he confessed

"Dammit, I told you I am fine. I am confined to desk work, it's not like I am out doing interviews"

"Forgive me for worrin bout my kid" he said sarcastically pointing at her stomach. Lilly rolled her eyes as he continued "You heard what the doctor said, you have to take it easy. Maybe I should ask Stillman to give you your maternity leave early"

"You do and you'll be sleeping on the couch" she said her hands on her hips.

Detective Fox cleared his throat behind them and Scotty turned "Yeah, Lil this is my new partner Harold Fox, Fox this is my former partner and my wife Lilly Rush." Lilly smiled and stepped forward to shake Harold's hand.

"Don't believe a word this guys says, most of the time he's full of crap." Lilly said and Fox chuckled.

"Thanks Lil"

"Your welcome, now get out of here."

"Okay, fine I'll see you tonight" he kissed her cheek and turned to leave.

"Scotty"

"I am going Lil"

"No Scotty!"

Scotty turned around to see her gripping her desk on hand on her ample stomach.

"Baby, are you alright?"

"I think the baby is comming" she said. Scotty ran over to her and Vera whipped out his phone to call for an ambulance. Scotty pulled out her chair and helped her into it.

"You might as well go Fox, tell Lt Gould where I am" Fox nodded and he left the department.

The Ambulance arrived and they headed off to the hospital. By the time they arrived, she was in full blown labour. The doctor hooked her up to monitor the baby's heart rate.

"Lilly, the baby isn't coping with the contractions as well as we'd like. Were gonna give it a little longer but if the heart rate doesn't go back up we are going to have to do a c-section" Lilly started to panic and she took hold of Scotty's hand.

"Oh no Scotty, what happens if we lose the baby?"

"It's gonna be okay Lil, they are gonna look after you and the baby" He said and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

The Doctor came back in an hour later and explained that they would have to do a c-section. Lilly Tried to calm her nerves but it wasn't easy. Scotty had been taken away so he could scrub his hands and change his clothes, when he came back in he took her hand and sat down beside her. He placed his other hand on her head and gentle stroked her hair. Within five minutes they heard a sharp crying and Lilly smiled over at Scotty and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you Lil"

"I love you too Scotty"

"It's a boy" the doctor said and she brought him around to the side of the table so she could see him.

"He looks just like you" Lilly said smiling at her new born son and Scotty beamed proudly.

"Do you have a name picked out"

"Harry Scott Valens" Lilly said and Scotty kissed her.

"We'll have to have a girl, so we can have one named after you" He said and she laughed

"Are you going to carry the next one cause I am not" Scotty kissed her again.

"I love you so much Lil, and Little Harry" Scotty said when they wheeled her back into her room.

"I love you to"

The nurse brought in Harry and Scotty called everyone in to meet their son.

"He looks just like my Mi hijo" Rosa said as she stroked his cheek.

"Yeah only much cuter" Kat said and everyone laughed except for Scotty.

After everyone left that night, Scotty crawled into the hospital bed next to Lilly and tenderly wrapped his arms around her.

"Good night Lil"

Good night Scotty"

And they drifted off to sleep.

The End


End file.
